1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to the area of office supplies. Specifically, this invention relates to an office supply item which incorporates a miniature basketball goal together with a version of a paper clip holder. This combination of items heretofore not combined, provides an office desk item which has both utilitarian and amusement value.
The term "standard paper clip" is here used to designate the common type of paper clip having elongated parallel sides and rounded ends. This invention is useful with various ferromagnetic articles, however, the description of the novel receptacle of the present invention will be mainly concerned with standard paper clips.
On top of most office desks can be found some version of a paper clip holder. These receptacles are used by executives and office workers to hold numerous paper clips in one convenient location. Inventors have created several types of paper clip holders. These are either a separate unit or a part of a multi-functional desk top organizer. None of these, however, no matter what the embodiment, offer an amusement feature in combination with the paper clip holder feature. My invention does provide these features in combination and additionally, because of its basketball motif, makes a statement that its owner is a sports fan. Also, my invention makes collecting paper clips fun and thus livens up an otherwise dull area, the office desk.
2. Description of the Related Art:
The paper clip holders, and/or ferrous object retaining devices which have been invented, hold bunches of paper clips and/or ferrous objects satisfactorily in various ways. U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,835 to Shore (1971) describes a box shaped holder with a round magnetized opening at its top end for use in holding paper clips. U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,421 to Warren (1948) discloses a box shaped magnetic retaining device with a beveled top used for retaining paper clips or similar ferrous objects. U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,658 to Gross (1975) discloses a spherically shaped magnetic device used for arranging small magnetizable items into aesthetically pleasing designs.
In regards to the area of small games apparatus, there have been various scaled-down versions of the well-known game of basketball developed. None of these, however, incorporate both an office desk apparatus and a basketball goal into their basic design. U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,420 to Poynter (1966) discloses a scaled-down basketball backboard, hoop, and net with means of securing the invention, temporarily, to the upper peripheral rim of a receptacle, especially a common waste basket. U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,855 to Chu (1973) discloses a simulated and scaled-down basketball game with catapult used for shooting a ball. U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,064 to Kennoy (1977) discloses a simulated basketball game played on a game board with a miniaturized basketball court representation on the game board. The latter invention employs disc shaped playing pieces used to project other disc pieces towards a miniature basketball goal.